Bartok
Statistical Data Basic Name: Bartok House: Duras Position: Commanding Officer Rank: 'ech (Brigadier/Commodore) Gender: Male Age:30 Physical Appearance Height: 1.9M Weight: 103Kg Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Description Bartok is of average height for a Klingon but was granted a good muscle mass for a Man of his size. He has an Intelligence, that while not great has imbued him with an instinctive cunning and congnitive abilities in order to calculate outcomes. Even to the point of adapting things to happen in his favor. Family totlh (Colonel) Kurek - Father A'thea - Mother HoD (Captain) Tor'al - Elder Brother Ja'rod - Nephew Illyana - Younger Sister Na'talie - Betrothed Service Record IKS Pa'ton - Qas DevwI' - Ground Commander IKS Gla'ti'ca - Ensign - Gunner IKS Gla'ti'ca - Lieutenant - Weapons Officer IKS V'Daz Fis'T - Lieutenant - Executive/Weapons Officer IKS V'Daz Fis'T - Commander - Commanding Officer IKV Beliskner - Captian - Commanding Officer Awards Sword of Kahless (CO of the Year 2005) Shroud Of Kahless Outstanding Service Award (SF Good Conduct Medal) Medal of Heroism Award (Combat Action Citation) Purple Heart image:lsa.JPG Two Year of Service Citation image:lsa.JPG One Years of Service Citation Personal Biography Bartok was born in the first city on Qo'noS to the House of Duras. He is the second son and as such regulated Bartok to a lower role in the familiy. However, the name Duras was enough to get him accepted to the Military school on Nerendra 3 at the age of 6. After 10 years Bartok went before the officer board of the KDF. He was accepted 6 months later as a Ground Force Commander on the IKS Pa'ton (D5), while the assignment was an insult it steeled his drive to one day command a vessel. He distingushed himself in a battle with the Romulans, during the time the ship was destroied but the mission was completed. it took a few weeks before a ship came to retrieve them . For his Actions he wass Promoted and assigned as Gunner on the K'Tinga Class IKS Gla'ti'ca. During his time on the IKS Gla'ti'ca he was promoted by removing the Weapons officer. His superior had failed to forsee an attack from Krell Raiders. After taking the position Bartok quickly devised a plan and Captured the Raiders for a public execution and warning to others who wish to oppose the Empire. A few years later he was was transfeered to the IKS V'Daz Fis'T as its weapons officer and Executive Officer. He was tasked by the Commanding officer to take care of a loyalty and quality issue on the vessel. After a few weeks Bartok determined that the failing was not the Crew but the CO. Bartoks removal of the problem earned him a Command. While in command of the IKS V'Daz Fis'T he saw the introduction of the B'Rel Class ships. Its fire power, speed and durability in such a small size struck a cord with Bartok. He saw the future of the Military in this ship. After a battle over a disputed Romulan planet the IKS V'Daz Fis'T was victorious but was deemed unrepairable. With his name held in high reguard's and fresh in the mind of his superiors Bartok requested a command of the B'rel Class and was given the IKS Beliskner much to the confusion of those same superiors as to why he would want a scout ship instead of a battle ship they origanlly offered him. When the IKS Beliskner became his he had a childhood friend from a minor house assigned as his Weapons officer. Bartok was extermly pleased to have Korhal once again by his side. Psychological Profile Bartok having come from a High House has had all the advantages of his position. However his father never let him look down upon any warrior of the Empire. This has allowed him to bring in some of the best Soliders in the Empire on one ship. He has a clam demenor, but is known for an extremly aggressive and destructive nature when challenged. category:Secrets